Doc Mcstuffins-Donny in Mcstuffinsville
by CFanFic
Summary: Doc shows Donny how she brings her toys to life and brings him to Mcstuffinsville.
1. Donny finds out

Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, and Chilly were in Doc's room, Hallie noticed Doc's sad look and asked what's wrong sugar? I wanna tell Donny that I can talk to my toys but I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. Stuffy said your grandma knows and Lambie said I think Maya knows. Doc said grandma doesn't live here and if I need someone to cover for me when grandma's not here Donny can and he will have a lot fun when I bring him to Mcstuffinsville if I tell him. Maya will most likely not remember since, I don't remember a lot of stuff when was a baby, except when I got Lambie that was special day. Doc decided she was gonna tell Donny. Doc told her toys to go stuff. Doc opened Donny's Doc said Donny come in my room I have a surprise for you. Donny said ok what's the surprise? Doc opened her room door and then shut the door again. Doc put her hands on her stethoscope and it starting glowing. Donny asked what's going on? Doc's toys came to life. Lambie said hi Donny do you need a cuddle? Donny hid behind Doc and said Doc your toys are alive we should tell mom and dad. Doc said no, my toys coming to life is a suppose to be a secret. You and grandma are the only two in our family that know. Doc said the reason I told you this because I need you to cover for me sometimes and I want to show Mcstuffinsville. Doc pressed the bandaid transporter that takes her and her toy usually to Mcstuffinsville. They arrived at Mcstuffinsville. Donny said still behind Doc because he was nervous, there are a lot of a toys that are alive. Ben and and Anna came up to Doc and said hi Doc. Ben said oh no Doc, Donny is in Mcstuffinsville, he's not suppose to be here. Doc said I told him Ben and Anna it's fine. Anna said welcome to Mcstuffinsville Donny, see you around. Donny said thank you. Donny was beginning to like Mcstuffinsville. He saw Teddy B and was running to him when he accidently bumped into Lambie and Lambie fell and was losing stuffing. Donny said oh no I'm sorry Lambie I didn't mean to make you fall. Lambie said it's okay I know it was an accident. Doc said Lambie I'm giving you checkup.


	2. The search for Donny

They all went to the toy hospital. Doc said to Lambie I'm now ready to give you a checkup.

 **Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly singing:**

Time for your checkup, time for your checkup.

 **Doc singing:**

I'm gonna check your ears, your check your eye, find out how much you grown.

 **Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly singing:**

Time for your checkup.

 **Doc singing:**

I'm gonna listen to your heartbeat, fix you up ready to go.

 **Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly singing:**

Time for checkup.

 **Doc and Chilly singing:**

It's okay if your giggle, this will only tickle a little.

 **Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly singing:**

Time for your checkup, time for your checkup.

Doc said I have a diagnosis. Hallie said let's put this straight into the big book of boos-boos. Doc drew a picture of Lambie on the ground with stuffing falling out of her and you have a case of the knocked over stuffing itits. Doc and Hallie went to scrub up for surgery. While Stuffy and Chilly kept Lambie company. Donny said to himself, this is all my fault Doc should of never told me her secret. I'm a bad brother. I'm leaving. Doc and Hallie came back and Doc, Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly started fixing Lambie. Lambie's surgery was all done and Lambie said thank you guys. Doc said your welcome Lambie, I will always fix you and they both hugged each other. Doc said I know it was an accident Donny but.. Where's Donny? Doc said come on guys we need to call an all toy meeting. Cilly rang the bell. All the toys of Mcstuffinsville came to where Doc was. Doc said Donny is missing I need all toys to be on the lookout. Doc told Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, and Chilly to stay at the toy hospital just in case Donny comes back. Doc went to the snowglobe and said The Dude have you seen Donny? The Dude said yes he went in one of the igloos. Doc spotted the igloo where Donny was in and said thank you The Dude. The Dude said your welcome. Doc found Donny crying and he was starting to get cold. Doc said Donny why are you crying? Donny said I don't want to talk about it.

 **Doc singing in a slow and calming voice:**

Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. It might not be clear and that's why I'm here tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind don't ya keep it inside, your gonna be fine. Hey what's going on tell me what's wrong.

Donny said I feel bad for hurting Lambie so I decided to leave because I'm a bad brother, but I ended up getting lost here. Doc said let me take you the toy hospital so you can get warmed up and will talk there.


	3. 2 more surprises for Donny

At the toy hospital, Doc said Donny I know it was an accident but you should be more careful. I was so worried that you got lost. Your not a bad brother your the best brother a sister can ask for. Doc said I have a diagnosis and drew a picture of Donny walking away from Doc when she was busy and said you have bad brother itits. It means you think your a bad brother when your not. Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, and Chilly walked up to them and Stuffy said Donny we have a surprise for you. Donny said what is it? Teddy B came over to Donny and said hi Donny, Chilly told me what happend. Donny gave Teddy B a bear hug.

 **Donny singing:**

I feel better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all the ouchies away. Didn't feel so good till, you fixed me like I knew that you would. Now I feel better, so much better now.

Donny said thank you Doc for showing me Mcstuffinsville. Doc said your welcome, but I have one last surprise for. Donny said what is it? Doc gave Donny a bandaid transporter to Donny and said now you can come to Mcstuffinsville whenever you want to. Donny said thank you Doc your the best. Doc said your welcome. Doc said to Donny it's time to go home. Donny said what already? Ben and Anna walked over to Donny. Ben said we're glad that Doc found you safe and sound. Anna said your always welcome here whenever you want to. Teddy B said it was nice seeing Donny in my alive form. Doc said Donny would you like to do the honors. Donny pressed the bandaid transporter and Doc, Donny, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, and Chilly were back in Doc's room and Doc and Donny's, mom and dad knocked Doc's door and Donny said to the toys, toys go stuff. Doc and Donny's, mom and dad open the door. Doc and Donny's, mom said how is it going up here? Donny said we were just playing run away from the scary dragon. Doc and Donny's, dad said glad seeing you to playing together and shut the door. Donny said this was the best day ever, I'm gonna come with you everytime you go to Mcstuffinsville. Doc gave a stethoscope to Donny and said before we left I grabbed this and I made sure it worked and it does. It's a magic stethoscope like now you can bring your toys to life. Donny said thank you Doc. Doc said your welcome Donny and they both hugged.


End file.
